cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New TokYork-London
New TokYork-London is the capital of Mudkip201, as well as the capital of the province with the same name. New TokYork-London is the largest city in Mudkip201. Etymology New TokYork-London (NTYL for short), as with all of the other provincial capitals, is derived from the combination of several major city names. New TokYork-London is a combination of New York, Tokyo, and London. Economy NTYL is a major tourism hub as well as a major financial hub. History New TokYork-London was originally known as Carnicora. Origins Carnicora was granted self-rule in A.D. 524 by Lupe Rodriguez and Charles Capet. Carnicora's leader Frederico Joaquim quickly isolated the new city-state. Carnicora's borders remained nearly the same for the next 1376 years. Early Self-Rule Frederico Joaquim died on June 13, 585. Three years later the citizens of Carnicora forced Frederico's son Salvador Joaquim to create a democracy and resign. Thus Carnicora became one of the first democratic states in the world. The first president was Eduardo Archambeau. Unfortunately for Carnicora, Eduardo was not very competent. He remained president for the rest of his term, ruling until A.D. 593. Jacquez Carrizales defeated Eduardo in 593. Jacquez won each of the next six elections, the last of which was in 623. From A.D. 628 to A.D. 1103, one family dominated politics in Carnicora. Family Dynasty Nicandro Beauchesne was president from A.D. 628 to A.D. 658; his son Gervasio Beauchesne was president from A.D. 658 until his sudden death in A.D. 691. Gervasio's nephew Isidro Barousse was elected president and was in power until A.D. 743. Isidro's grandson Beltran Barrineau was president from A.D. 758 to A.D. 803. Beltran Barrineau's great-niece Lujuana Archibeque was elected president by a landslide majority (approximately 85% of the ballots cast) in A.D. 808, defeating her second cousin Hernan Bourguignon. Lujuana Archibeque faced stiff challenges in A.D. 823 from a third cousin, Selestino Bouthillier, and a fourth cousin, Rigoberta Chapdelaine. Lujuana managed to hold both of them off, winning 39% of the vote, while Selestino won 30%, and Rigoberta won 31%. Lujuana was assassinated in A.D. 843 by an assassin hired by her nephew, Sagaz Castonguay. Sagaz unsuccessfully ran for president in A.D. 843, losing to his brother Tajo Brindamour. Tajo Brindamour died in office on August 7, 852. His daughter, Novyanna Chandonnet, won the special election, defeating her nephew Lisandro Brindamour, her niece, Lacienega Brouillard, and her second cousin, Aureliano Constantineau. During her reign as president, Novyanna Chandonnet separated Carnicora into 5 districts: Central Carnicora, West Carnicora, East Carnicora, South Carnicora, and North Carnicora. Novyanna created the position of governor for each district. Central Carnicora's first governor was Xebec Almendarez; West Carnicora's first governor was Emeraude Arrendondo, a fourth cousin of Novyanna Chandonnet; East Carnicora's first governor was Gotzone Chandonnet, Novyanna's daughter; South Carnicora's first governor was Majondra Courtemanche, Gotzone's second cousin; and North Carnicora's first governor was Nazaire Avellaneda. Change of power The presidency stayed in Novyanna's family until A.D. 1103, when Porfio Darensbourg defeated Shyann Armendariz by 5 votes. Porfio remained president until his death in A.D. 1150. His sister Zanette Bohorquez won the special election. Zanette stayed in power until her death in A.D. 1171. Her grandson, Quennel Zandejas, won the special election. He remained in power until A.D. 1203, when his niece, Zequinha Quebodeaux, defeated him in a very tight race; Zequinha won by 3 votes. The presidency remained in Zequinha's family until A.D. 1603, when Xalbadora Dejarnette defeated Sezni Ceja. Outside interactions Around A.D. 1150, a group of people (that later became the founders of the current-day nation of Chalion) wandered through Carnicora. Most uninvited groups that walked on Carnicoran soil were attacked and slaughtered. However, the future founders of Chalion were not attacked because the citizens of Carnicora were busy voting for a new leader in the special election after Porfio Darensbourg's death. Category:Mudkip201